Demons From The Past
by Mercy Daley
Summary: This is my first fanfic. Please no hate, but constructive criticism would be helpful. if you have any ideas for later on in the story, i may incorporate them into the story later on. This wil be written mainly from Darren's POV, but also from Anastasia's. Please read & Review! Aalso, as not to confuse you further, i will not switch POV's mid-chapter. thanx 4 reading! Amanda mae
1. Overview

Ok, so this is my first fanfic, and it's sorta going to be a crossover between Darren Shan:CDF, and the demonata.

* * *

keeping true to my introduction, I am posting an overview of the fanfic, so here it is...

* * *

This takes place beforre the interlude of the book Sons Of Destiny, but the ending has a twist. What if Darren didn't actually die, but instead lived on, averting destiny, or DesTiny, and kills him, after he returns to vampire mountain, where he meets a girl. She's not an ordinary vampire, but a prince, no a princess. She's not your everyday princess, either, she's part demon. Or at least she was, before she was blooded, but she doesnt know if she still retains her deon powers, or if her vampire blood has over-ridden her demonic blood. It's been fourteen years since she has been blooded by Arra Sails. Her backstory is interwoven in the story, when she explains about herself to Darren.

* * *

Haven't written the ending, but have most of the story planned out. Please comment if you either like it dislike this story, and if you would read it. If I get more positive than negative feedback, I'll go on to post the actual story, but otherwise, ill abandon the idea. But if it's very close, I'll probably post the story.

* * *

~Amanda-Mae~


	2. Chapter 1: Let Me Explain

**This takes place just before the interlude in sons of destiny, and it's as if the events during and after the interlude never take place. Darren does not die, but instead, returns to Vampire Mountain….**

A roaring which was silence. A darkness which was light. A chill which burnt. One final flutter of my eyelids, barely a movement, impossibly tiring. And then, in the lonely, watery darkness in the river, as we all must do when the grim reaper calls, I died.

But…. I didn't?

* * *

**Part 1, Let me Explain…**

* * *

"You know, when a vampire bloods an important social figure, and they have to disappear completely, people are bound to go looking…."

Darren POV

As I was picked up from the iciness of the water, and placed into the warm confines of what seemed like several different types of rough blankets, I quietly wondered to myself why I wasn't dead. Maybe I was, and this was just what paradise felt like. But if I was in paradise, then where was Mr Creepsley? Everyone else who had gone before me? Had I not gone to paradise? If so, why was I feeling so warm, comfortable, happy? Shouldn't the lake of souls be a place of misery?

I hear voices. Familiar voices. Vancha? Isn't he alive still? He must have been killed by the vampanese, or worse, vampets. The longer the voice calls out, the more sire I am that it's real, not a figment of my overactive imagination, not a sign of the madness enveloping me. I'm shaken, and suddenly the soft blankets fall out from beneath me. I slowly open my immensely weary eyes, to see a very puzzled and concerned Vancha staring down at me,

'What did I miss?' I weakly ask, as if the Vancha staring at me is real. I don't expect an answer from a hallucination, so I'm extremely surprised when I get one.

'Steve's dead.' He replies, his voice weary and crackling, as if he hadn't spoken in a very long time. "But then, I think you should know that already."

"Y-y-you're alive? You're real?' I muttered in disbelief.

"And you think you're hallucinating, don't you?' Vancha replied.

Words couldn't form. I lay there wrapped in the warm fuzzy blankets, which I had realised were the animal skins Vancha usually wore.

"It's no use," came another, vaguely familiar voice from behind Vancha. "Get him some proper medical care, or he'll die" It was then that I noticed the searing pain in my stomach. I looked own, only to see the gaping hole, and pass out.

When I came to, a group of people stood around me, some peering down, others quietly arguing, above their heads. I moaned, trying to alert someone, but all that came out was a tiny squeak. As the faces of the people came into focus, my eyes widened. Vancha, Debbie, Alice Burgess, little Kenny and Evra Von, stood before me. I croaked, trying to form words, then, giving up, coughed and spluttered, grabbing all their attention.

Vancha, Debbie and Evra's faces broke into smiles, while the other two, kept arguing. As I was filled in on recent events, I munched slowly on some fresh meat which Vancha had caught. Juice trickled down my chin, and as I wiped it up, I realised that I was craving blood. How long had it been since I had last fed? Immediately, I alerted Vancha to this concern, and he handed me some vials of blood which he had kept stored. I didn't bother to ask where the blood came from, instead, drank greedily.


	3. Chapter 2: The Prophecy

"We all have our secrets"

* * *

Chapter 2: The Prophecy

* * *

We set out for Vampire Mountain at dusk, travelling, as I was used to, only by night. We stopped at the stadium first, finding only a handful of the original cirque performers there. Three days later, after much flitting, we arrived, greeted warmly by the present princes, and another girl, with flowing, straight black hair, which fell down, nearly to her waist, and was cut in layers, framing her olive-skinned, oval face, who, though I guessed was not a prince, or should I say, princess, stood beside them, as though their equal. She was dressed in skinny jeans, and a t-shirt, with ankle boots. She smiled, and introduced herself as Anastasia, Anya for short.

* * *

While I was recuperating, there was always one face, surfacing more through the sea of people than others. Anya, as I had come to know her as, was a constant presence, who I could always rely on to find out the events of the past day, how the imminent war training was progressing, and just keep me entertained in general.

One day, about two weeks after the incident, Anya delivered some interesting, albeit, troublesome news. Mr Tiny had come to Vampire Mountain, seeking ME! I was hurriedly given my blue pants, and shirt, along with my favourite cape, by Anya, and changed into them as quickly as I could, preparing to see Mr Tiny.

* * *

As I sat in my throne, Mr Tiny entered the room. Eying him suspiciously, the guards allowed him passage, right up to the platform on which our thrones stood.

"Ah, young Darren, how this battle has changed you. And for the better, if I do say so myself. A perfect young vampire. Fit to lead an army, if you know what I'm saying."

"No!" came a gasp from the other side of the room. When I looked, I saw Anya standing, eyes wide, mouth slightly open. "No…." she murmured, though this time, softer, and with less force behind it.

"Anastasia. One so… intriguing to see, in a time such as this. I thought with your, shall we say, _talents_, you would have more useful things to do than quietly lumber around, watching in on Darren. He is, as you know, a _Vampire Prince_."

"Yes. I am well aware of his standing, and _I am sure_ that he is aware of mine." I stared on with invisible uncertainty. She was obviously hinting that I should keep my mouth shut, but the forcefulness of Mr Tiny's statement, and her own reply, had piqued my interest. I cleared my throat.

"And that would be-" It was a statement, not a question, though she took it as one.

"You obviously know I am a vampire of high standing, of course, we all have our secrets. I am as entitled to mine, as much as the next person." If looks could kill, I'd already be buried, for the pointed stare she gave me, was enough to send me packing. But instead, I held my ground, and kept level headed. Addressing first Anya, then Mr tiny, in a way I hoped Mr Creepsley would be proud of, I said:

"Very well. We _are _all entitled to our secrets, and I will respect that. But enough on this, Mr Tiny, I believe you came, because we have something to discuss"


	4. Chapter 3: Anya

"You've met Anastasia."

* * *

Chapter 3: Anya

* * *

After Mr Tiny left, I had many hours to mull over hat he had said, before my fellow Princes called me to discuss it with them. We held a meeting in the hall of princes.

Mr Tiny had come to remind me that there was a prophecy to be fulfilled, and as his _son_, and destined _Lord of The Shadows_, I was no longer safe within the halls of Vampire Mountain. If I chose to stay, I would doom all those within the mountain to death. The only paths available to me were become the lord of the Shadows, or _die_.

* * *

The other here Princes discussed this at length. My mind wandered off as they did so. I would not be included in this decision, as it so closely involved me. Suddenly, Vancha yelled out:

"No. he is staying right here. Maybe this is what Des Tiny wants! Have any of you ever considered that?" they were all struck speechless. Vancha continued: "Maybe Mr Tiny's trying to lure him away from the mountain, where he'll be vulnerable to Tiny using him as his puppet." Vancha lapsed into silence.

"Vancha might be right." An all too familiar voice called out.

"Anya!" I called, delightedly, turning around. She smiled, as if amused by my reaction. I frowned. How had she gotten into the Hall Of Princes without someone, namely another _prince_, to open the doors?

The thought slipped from my mind, when I saw the scowl her face had knotted into. I immediately looked down at my shoes, which had been, coincidentally, polished that morning by none other, than Anya herself.

'Sorry to interrupt, but as you know, _all_ vampire royalty must be present when meetings concerning a prince, are held." Her glare shifted from me to Vancha, as if accusing him of something. I looked from one to the other, confused, then at the rest of my fellow princes. Their faces had all turned to stone, eyes trained on the floor. All except Vancha, whose iron glare was directed at Anya.

"It is too soon. We must discuss this alone."

"But he has a right to know, as he is, of course, a prince, and was I even notified about this meeting? No. and why would that be, Vancha."

"Would someone _please_ tell me what's going on?" I exclaimed, frustrated by all the secrets.

"You've met Anastasia." Vancha began, "She's," he paused to think, "She's about the same age as you." He reconsidered, "Or, at least, she was blooded around the same time, or age…. Or whatever…." He trailed off. "As you may, or may not already know, Anya is a vampire of… extremely high standing. The knowledge which we've been trying to keep from you, is the fact that as well as you being the youngest, and only half vampire accepted into the ranks of the princes, Anya is…" he struggled to phrase the next part of the sentence, though I had already guessed what was coming next, because, of course, I wasn't _that_ blind to the truth, as hard as everyone worked to keep it from me. "Anya is… Anya is a vampire princess. Technically, the _first_ vampire princess."

Anya smiled, nervously, or embarrassedly, at me, "Surprise?" she shrugged. My mouth had gone dry. Another vampire from the same time as me. Someone who could relate to me. Then it was my turn to smile nervously. I was still trying to process all this information. If she was a princess, why would she have taken care of me while I was recuperating? A million questions raced through my mind at the same point. I sat back down on my throne, as I realized I was pacing, and closed my eyes to mull over this information.

"Ok." I finally broke the silence, which was beginning to feel extremely awkward and uncomfortable. I had decided to put this matter out of my mind, considering the prophecy, which still lingered in the recesses of my mind. All four faces peered at me. "This, admittedly, _was_ a lot to take in initially, and I _am_ ok. But if we could just continue on with this meeting. I believe we still have a prophecy to discuss"

* * *

Anya took her place on the last remaining throne, while I was struggling to figure out how I could have missed the empty throne, right beside me, and we continued our discussion. It was finally decided, that I wouldn't leave the mountain just yet, though if DesTiny decided to 'drop in', and ask for me again, that I would be forced to go, and surprisingly enough, Anya seemed to know more about Mr. Tiny's prophecy than any of us. Including me!

* * *

After the meeting, Anya and I walked back to the hall of Khledon Lurt, for something to eat. I pestered and pestered her, until she relented, and finally, over several bowls of bat broth, and a jug of blood between us, Anya shared the story of her life with me.


	5. Chapter 4: Personal Demons

"Darren, do you believe in demons?"

* * *

**Chapter 4: Personal Demons**

* * *

"Darren, do you believe in demons?"

"I was twelve when I was blooded. Like you, I wasn't meant to be blooded at such a young age, but the rest of my family had died, trying to battle a demon, for my brother's life. My father played chess, against a demon master, while my mother, the mage, battled his two familiars. I watched my mother, father and baby brother, Michael, or mike, as we called him, die. I hid in a cupboard at first, not realizing entirely what was going on, though I figured it out finally, and went to help my family, when I realized my mum had lost the battle. Arra saved me, but not before I had been stabbed several times. I was so badly injured, she didn't know if I would live. Blooding me would have been the only way to save me. She hoped that when vampiric blood flowed in my veins, it would make me stronger, help me live.

"But either way, I would have lived, because I was not… _normal_, and even if I hadn't been blooded, I found I would have still survived. I'm not fully….human. Before she was married, my mother had me. But she wasn't a normal mother, and I wasn't s normal child. I was a demon's child. Half human, half demon. My mother took me from the Demonata universe long before I could understand what I was, but as I grew older, she realized that I was too odd to be kept in the dark about who I was. I would have to be properly educated on the ways of magic, and taught how to use it properly.

"I was taught the ways of magic, by Beranabus. He was also a half demon, but he was self-taught on the ways of magic, and he, unlike me, had grown up surrounded by magic. He had picked it up naturally from his surroundings. While I was kept as far away from magic, in my youth, as possible. I quickly picked up the art of opening windows between the Demonata realm, and our own, but had a lot of trouble with channeling magic from my surroundings. I wasn't a mage, though, so I didn't need to be able to tap into magical energy in the air, but instead, had to learn to channel my own energy, which I was able to produce, being a magician, as well as part demon.

"When Arra found me, I was desperately trying to battle the demons, who had cruelly ripped me away from any semblance of normality I had regained after turning Beranabus down on his offer to become one of the disciples. I was really badly hurt. I had been stabbed through the stomach, and was only just holding off the demons, while I tried, in vain, to heal myself.

"I think Arra saw something of herself in me, when I was struggling to survive. That's the only reason she didn't walk on and let me die. When I was struggling to survive, keeping my eyes trained on the killer of my whole family, she said she saw some kind of _fire _in my eyes. She said I had a 'fighting spirit'. I think that reminded her of herself as a youth. I always knew she was a fighter. It was she, who taught me that you had to be, to survive amongst the ranks of vampires.

"I was her assistant for many years. We travelled a lot, saw many placed I could only have dreamed of seeing before. She was a harsh teacher, harsh but fair. I many a time, wormed myself out of a tough situation alone, but that taught me how to defend myself. When we travelled, Arra always made me focus on the culture of the city we were in, and often moved us from one city to the next, in the space of a few nights. She taught me to be observant, and often asked me about the differences between cities. What I thought of them.

"We only occasionally meddled within the affairs of humans, and even more rarely stayed in places containing humans. Most days, we slept in surrounding forests, and woke at dusk to immerse ourselves in the night life, of whatever city we were closest to. Most of the time, we stayed in cities with forests or nature reserves near. We only stayed in cities and towns in very densely populated areas, probably three or four times, in the maybe four or five years which I was her assistant.

"When I came here, I was already a full vampire, as, in trying to save me, Arra had given me a little too much vampire blood, and as a result, the purge hit earlier than it would for most, and while we were still travelling, too. When we got here, the purge had just finished, and, though I was trained to be tough, all I wanted to do was fall into a comfortable hammock. I don't sleep in coffins I don't think I'd ever be able to. Never really got used to my fist coffin. Threw it into a house fire we passed, first time I got the chance.

"Anyway, when we got here, Arra decided it was time to train me properly. If I thought those years in the wild were brutal, then this was pure torture. She pushed me harder than ever, and within a year or two, I was a general of extremely high standing. Believe it or not, I actually earned the right to be a princess, too. Apparently, I had followed in the footsteps of my mentor, up until that point. I'm only about twenty-five in reality, but a vampire for maybe fourteen years. I was the youngest vampire ever initiated into the ranks of the princes, and also, the _only _vampire _princess._ Arra was, needless to say, extremely proud that her assistant had become a princess.

"I believe, that I became a princess just after you left the mountain to battle the Lord of the vampaneze. My investiture had been kept secret from all, but a handful of generals, right up until the actual thing. All the princes, bar, you, who it had also been kept a secret from, voted in favor, so it didn't even have to be put to a vote of the generals. I was invested immediately, though without the lengthy ceremony that accompanies it. I took the place of Kurda Smahlt, due to the fact that, of course, he was executed for nearly selling out the clan to the vampaneze.

"Until you returned yesterday, I've been keeping everything that _you_ were meant to have overseen, in place. I mean, the fact that you've been away, fighting the lord of the vampaneze is noble and all, but you've left a whole _mountain_ of troubles for me to take care of." I scolded, _jokingly_ of course. With that, I burst out laughing and continued. "Oh don't be such a baby," I laughed, when I saw the hurt and stunned look on Darren's face "you know I was only joking." This was the first definite reaction I had got out of him, since I had started my story. It was also the first time I had changed the tone of my voice.

Really, this story was the first time I had recounted my whole past, and I had tried extremely hard to remain detached. When I started telling Darren about myself, my mind had flooded with images from my past. Mum, dad, Mike, my best friends Mili and Azalea, my home, my travels with Arra, watching Arra die, sitting with Larten Creepsley afterwards, standing right at the back during Arra's funeral, hoping this was all not real. Then with images from further back. A twisted world, filled with trees of flesh and bone, and ground of putrid liquid. The Demonata universe. My first home.


	6. Chapter 5: Fill Me In

** "**In a way, it made me feel special"

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Darren POV

I was amazed when Anya finished telling me her story. She had been through so much, and was still so young. But then, I had also been through a lot, and was also very young, being considered in vampire standards, of course. I looked over to her. She was staring off blankly, over her bowl of bat broth. Thinking, I guessed. Then she looked back at me. As if she sense that I was staring. Her eyes looked funny, though, glazed over, as if they were not really seeing what was in front of her.

"Anya?" I asked, warily. She shook her head, as if clearing something from her mind.

She looked down at her bat broth and sighed. "Sorry this was the first time I've told that story fully. Arra never asked. I think she sensed I was a more secretive, closed off person."

"Why did you tell me, then?"

I looked at her, not expecting an answer.

"Nobody's really asked, before you. Also, you're the only vampire I know, who's, roughly the same age as me, and from the same time as me. You're probably the one vampire who I can relate to, and who can relate to me."

Her words shook me, though I kept myself in check, as not to show her. Nobody had ever asked her about her life before. But then again, nobody had asked me about my life before, so who's to say this wasn't normal.

"Thanks, I guess," I replied.

"Why are you thanking me?" she laughed, breathily "It's not like I've _done_ anything for you. You're probably no better off hearing about my life before I was a vampire, than if you heard of, say why the woolly mammoth became extinct, all those years ago. Or you would probably be _better_ off knowing why the woolly mammoth became extinct, because you might have actually learnt something useful from that."

I stared at her, wondering whether I should argue that the case of the woolly mammoth wasn't relevant, or go on to tell her why I thanked her. I decided on the latter

"No, I meant thanks for making _me_ the first person you told your life's story to. I mean, I know I was the first one that asked, but I, as Arra, sensed you were kind of closed off. I have a feeling you wouldn't have told just anyone that story. In a way, it made me feel special." I smiled at her, but my smile was warmly greeted, by a slap in the face.

"Ugh!" she yelled at me, as her hand came into contact with my right cheek. Her face contorted into a scowl of rage, and she stormed off. I looked, quizzically, after her, wondering what I had said.

* * *

After finishing my bat broth, while mulling over what had caused the outburst, I decided to go and see what Harkat was doing. I hadn't seen the little person since I left to fight the Lord of the Vampaneze.

I found him in our usual cell, which he hadn't disrupted since my departure. He gave me a big, toothy grin, and launched himself into my arms. Harkat had never been one for affection, but I now saw that there was a soft spot in his heart for me. A tear formed in my eye, as I hugged him back, knowing that he had missed me. When he released me, looked at the floor and said:

"Sorry"

"Why?" I asked, genuinely confused.

"I missed you."

I laughed. "Don't be sorry"

I spent the rest of the day talking with Harkat, answering all the questions he had for me, about my travels, and about the fight with the Lord of the vampaneze. He wanted every detail, from the moment I stepped out of the mountain, till the moment I was carried back into it. It was definitely a long day. I finally went to sleep at about 4, after recounting the whole, maybe few months to a year, which I had spent away from the mountain.


	7. Chapter 6: Late Day Conversations

**A/N: firstly, big thanks to krikanalo, for all the positive reviews! Also, for anyone else who's reading, (if anyone else ****_is_**** reading) reviews would be much appreciated! **

**~~Amanda-Mae~~**

* * *

"'Cute?' Had she called me cute?"

* * *

**Chapter 6**

* * *

The next day, I awoke to the sound of tapping. I wondered who it was, tapping at such an early hour of the night. It was probably only five or six o'clock.

I opened the door to our cell quietly, not wanting to disturb those still sleeping, to see a very untidy Anya, in...pajamas? With a fluffy, white and grey, polka dotted robe, wrapped around her. Her hair stood up at such odd angles, and was so puffed out, such a contrast to her usual, sleek appearance, that I didn't even realize it was her, till I looked a little closer.

"Are you going to let me in, or am I going to have to stand out here forever?" she asked, snapping me out of my sleep-deprived state.

"Sorry, what?" I asked, confused "Why are you here? Do you even realize what time it is? It's like five o' fucking clock! Are you out of your mind? Waking me at this time of the night?" I continued grumbling on, and would have happily continued, but Anya cut me off.

"Ok!By the way, its five-thirty, and your rambling is getting irritating, and as I can see _you're_ not going to stop, _I'm_ going to stop you. " I fell silent. "Now, if you would kindly, LET ME IN!" at that, I got startled, and hurriedly opened the door. Anya strode in, and sat on the edge of my hammock, motioning for me to sit beside her. I hesitantly walked over, and took a seat beside Anya.

"Guess it's my turn to start now." She began. "I probably wasn't really clear about why I slapped you before, and you probably want to know what you did wrong?"

"Yeah, kind of," I nodded.

"Ok, where do you want me to start?"

"I guess the beginning would be a good place?"

"Well, as for why I slapped you, that will become clear, when I tell you what you did wrong."

"Ok, so I _did_ do something wrong?" I pressed

"Yes, and no. Not exactly." She continued when she saw the blank look on my face. "Well you probably didn't know you were doing something wrong when you did it, which would make my answer no, you did othing wrong, but in my eyes, it was, well…." She trailed off. "Ok, moving on. Well, as you know, my early childhood years weren't exactly, a walk in the park. You know I wasn't a normal child, and even now, I'm not a normal vampire.

"Well, I've never really been close to anyone, except my mum, and Beranabus, and when you said that me telling you about myself made you feel special, well, I don't know, I didn't really take that so well. I guess never really having close friends growing up, has finally taken its toll." She smiled nervously, and for the first time, I realized, trustingly, at me.

"What do you mean?" I asked in confusion

"Well, you probably guessed already, that I'm not exactly the type to form close bonds with people, to really trust someone, like, you know…" she trailed off.

"I'm not really sure _what_ you mean, now."

"Well, as I said, never really having close friends, has finally taken its toll. Well, I mean, I've never really formed a close bon with another person before. I've never been able to trust them completely, and blindly. Well… I guess that's sort of a good thing, because, sometimes you shouldn't trust people blindly, and completely, but in a way, it's also a bad thing, because I've never had the experience of… well… I don't know! That's the thing! I've never had close friends!..." she trailed off. "And now I'm the one rambling, aren't I?"

I stared at her, waiting for this to all sink in. needless to say, it didn't.

"Well, are you just going to sit there, or what?" I shook my head, trying, and failing, to clear out my thoughts.

I turned towards her, but saw no one on the other end of the hammock. Then I looked down, to see Anya, on the floor, laughing.

"What now? What's so funny?' I snapped, starting to become irritated with the sudden change of mood.

"Sorry…." Anya giggled between fits of laughter. I just looked on, still irritated, till Anya regained her composure.

"And you laughed because?"

"That cute little weird thing you do, with the shaking, and the head." She said, starting to giggle, slightly again.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"You know, how when you like, well, I don't know, like hear something you don't understand or like, youre thinking about something else when someone's talking to you, or.. something like that, and how you shake your head." She continued, when she saw I didn't understand. "It's like, funny, and... cute."

"Cute?" I wondered out loud. Had she called me cute? I looked over to her, and saw she had suddenly become cherry-red, at the mention of the word cute.

"Well, don't worry about it," she stuttered "I just came here to say I was sorry for slapping you, and, well, you know, explain myself." She hurriedly walked out the door, then, popping her head back in, she said "Well, bye." And she was gone.


	8. Chapter 7: Issues

**Sorry, in advance, about the change in perspective for this chapter. It's written in 3****rd**** person, because I needed to incorporate both Darren, and Anya's thoughts on the problems presented, both in this chapter, and the last chapter, and don't want to change POV halfway through the chapter, as I said I wouldn't. **

"The fact that he might actually reciprocate that feeling."

**Chapter 7**

For the rest of that night, Darren sat in his room, thinking. Funnily enough, he thought, no-one disturbed him. Anya, however, was quite active that night, wandering the halls, as though searching for something, answers. She felt as though it wasn't right for her to find her fellow prince 'cute'. It wasn't acceptable. She would have to have a long talk with herself about this, she told herself.

Eventually, as the night wore on, and dawn approached, Anya left her night's wandering, to go and curl up in a small hole somewhere quiet and secluded. Somewhere where nobody would bother her, the girl hell-bent on sifting through the debris and wreckage that she called her mind. Unfortunately, another had the same idea.

* * *

Somewhere over the other side of the mountain, Darren awoke from a fitful and restless nap, which he had tries ever so hard to prevent his weary body from succumbing to. He, also had tried to process the information that Anya, though unintentionally, had let slip. That she thought him to be 'cute'. Also, the fact that he may actually reciprocate that feeling, had made him nauseous, not allowing him more than a few minutes of rest at a time. But an even worse thought had invaded his mind, which, though he tried to deny it, was actually the thought which had kept him up. What if she didn't even mean it? What if those words were just the first to come to mind?

He left his cell, intending to find a quiet place to get away from it all, to get away from everyone else. To get away from _her_.

* * *

Finally, Anya found a nice dark closet to curl up and think in. water rushed, over the other side of the wall. A perfect companion. It would keep her from having to go too far for a toilet, too, should the need ever arise. A fairly effective thinking spot. Curling up behind some racks, she began to mull over the conversation in which she had unwillingly let an extremely important piece of information about her feelings slip.

* * *

Darren thought the small closet he had found was a pretty good hiding spot. Hidden behind some racks, he could just see the other wall of the room he had chosen. He was fairly satisfied that no-one would disrupt his thoughts here. He curled up into a ball, deciding to think over the already overthought exchange between himself and Anya.

* * *

It was only after it had become dark again, that Anya and Darren both left their cupboards, in search of something to eat, and maybe someone to talk to. At any rate, they still weren't going to speak to one another. They were sure their absence had been noticed, and, being around the time of gathering for all the princes, and, in this instance, princess, too, they were sure to receive at least a few choice words, from some, if not all of their fellow princes. Before that, though, both decided to go and see what happened to be on the other side of the racks, which had provided such excellent cover for them to think over their conversation, alone.

The racks proved difficult enough to move, though the immense stone slab sitting in the middle of the store room, proved more difficult. Even more so, because they were pushing on opposite sides of the stone, trying to shift it both ways at once.

Eventually, the curiosity waned, and they gave up. Having tired themselves thoroughly, both retreated to the throne room, where each expected to bear the brunt of a verbal lashing, for having been late to this, obviously extremely important meeting.

* * *

As they entered the throne room, coincidentally, at the same time, the reaction of the princes was slightly worse than expected. Vancha rubbed his forehead, as though warding off a headache, and Arrow bristled, irritated. It was Mika who finally spoke.

"We are in the midst of a dispute as to whether to release Darren into the wilds, to be at the mercy of Mr. Tiny, and fulfil his prophecy of becoming the Lord of the Shadows." He, unfortunately for Darren, just sounded weary and overworked.

"We have been discussing this for what has passed, of tonight, and the whole of the night before it, after you were released from your duties as vampire royalty. We hoped you would have enough trouble working out your relationship issues-" Darren cut him off.

"Relationship issues?" he asked.

"Yes." replied Mika, becoming irritated. "We thought you had established to mate at some point. That you were… what do humans call it... Dating."

This caught Darren and Anya completely off guard. Darren's eyes widened. It was Anya who found her voice first.

"Dating?" Anya finally asked.

"Well, to put it plainly, yes" Vampires certainly weren't ones to beat around the bush. Best get it out with, Darren guessed.

"well," Mika continued, "As we were trying not to involve you in the decision, as Darren could not objectively discuss his own fate, and Anya, as you are 'dating' him you could also not objectively discuss it, we assumed it would be best for everyone, if we were to discuss this in private. I mean, of course we weren't going to tell you we were discussing it, but you wouldn't have minded, or so we thought, if you had other things on your mind at the time."

Now it was Anya's turn to become irritated.

"DO NOT go and assume we are 'dating'," she started, making air quotations when saying 'dating', "because we're not. I can still remain entirely impassive and objective about the whole situation."

Vancha then spoke,

"well you two obviously have some type of feelings for one another, otherwise, why would you sneak out at night, to go and see him, _and, _why would both of you deliberately not show up, for the meeting today. And don't say you didn't know we had a meeting, because both of you were there when Tiny gave his prophecy, and I assume both of you would like to know if and when we were going to reach a decision about Darren. Especially you, Ana, who I found, developed a strong fascination with the vampire you met, was it only a few weeks ago. Wasn't it you, who was determine to deliver his meals while he was sick?" at this, Anya went red, though Vancha continued. "And don't say today and yesterday were coincidences, because I see the way you look at each other when you think no-one's looking, how your faces light up when the other one enters the room. You can't hide much from me, so don't try to hide it, especially from yourselves."

By this point, it wasn't only Anya's face which was red. Darren stood beside her, in an identical flush of cherry red, spreading on his face, mouth slightly agape. This time, though, Anya was speechless as well.

Both had conceded defeat.


	9. Chapter 8: Evanna

**A/N: Soooooo sorry for my awful updating, but I have many, many legit excuses! My life's been hectic! First, it was my birthday, then I stupidly fell down from my friend's tree house, (which I was helping build, and in my defense, didn't have a proper floor yet) which left me with both my left arm and leg in a cast! Also, I wasn't released from hospital till a few days ago, through concern for my injuries, so I haven't had my laptop to post anything! If anyone's still reading this after my immensely terrible updating, thank you sincerely, and pleeeeeeease review! Thnx! I love all my loyal readers! Kisses, kisses! Mmhkay… Bye then.**

"There was only one person who perfectly it the requirements of the job: Anya"

**Chapter 8: Evanna**

Later that night, after the meeting in which Darren and Anya both were forced to confront the other about their _feelings_, which, needless to say, they both hated doing, they decided to get something to eat, as they hadn't done so in quite a while. Since the previous night, to be exact.

It was decided, that since it was their last night at the mountain, they had better make it count. Darren, it had been decided, would eventually have to leave, either to fulfill the prophecy of Mr. Tiny, or find a different path for destiny. It was also decided that Darren would need someone to accompany him. Someone strong, brave and someone who had a good sense of the world and its happenings. Not to mention, someone who knew Darren like the back of their hand, who could predict, on the spur of the moment, what he would do in a situation. And as Vancha put it, there was only one person who perfectly it the requirements of the job: Anya.

They would leave the next night, first visiting Evanna, in an attempt to figure out what their next move would be, if they were to avert the prophecy, for Darren not to become the lord of the shadows.

Evanna's cave was immensely hard to find at first, though eventually, they figured out that they had to just let their feet guide them, instead of physically searching for it. For three weeks, they walked, stopping in nearby towns, staying in places close to forests, though this was harder to do, while not flitting, as these types of towns were fewer in number, and further apart. By the end of the third week, Darren was thoroughly fed up with all the walking which he had endured, and was ready to quit. It was Anya who suggested that they keep walking till the first light of the morning, and it was lucky she had, because just over the small incline, was a large, bulbous toad, who, when his tongue zipped out they found to have lumps, which they both knew to be poison sacs, the identifying feature of Evanna's toads. Both ran the next few hundred meters, till they got to the hanging, draped foliage, concealing the entrance to Evanna's cave.

Though warily looking about, they still jumped when she showed her face, through the natural curtain.

"In. Both of you. Now." Evanna spoke with such a commanding, authoritative tone, that they could do nothing but comply. Looking around, she nervously glanced back into the cave, then out again, as if surveying the landscape.

When both Darren and Anya were nestled in the safety and warmth of the cave, Evanna explained why she had shouted.

"My father's been looking for you. He still wants you to fulfill you role, brother," she told Darren.

"Brother?" He asked, and it was only after Anya had given him a backhand across his head, that he remembered. Mr. Tiny was his father. He groaned inwardly, as the thought of Desmond Tiny as his dad dredged up the memory that Steve leopard, his once best friend, was really his brother, and that Evanna and Mr. Tall, were also siblings of his.

He rubbed his head, and rolled his eyes at Anya, though really hurting from the slap. 'Damn, that girl packed power,' he thought.

"Think about your response next time." Anya scowled at him, clearly irritated that he had made such a foolish mistake in the presence of someone who she obviously regarded highly.

"Ana, don't be so harsh on him" Evanna commented.

"Ana?" again, without thinking, Darren spoke, forgetting that Anya's full name was Anastasia. A name of which there were many shortened forms. This earned him another backhand from Anya, who shook her head, hissing, "Anastasia," under her breath.

Darren sighed, feeling as though he had let her down, and smiled weakly, though hopefully at her, when he saw her looking at him. this was going to be a long night.


End file.
